


Boys Can Like Boys Too

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Because he's like, M/M, Ryuji really doubts that anyone can be homosexual, Theyre kids in this fic, eleven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: To which Ryuji stood up, gasped, and said."No they can't."





	Boys Can Like Boys Too

  A blonde haired boy and a fluffy black haired kid sat at a picnic table in the courtyard. School had gotten out a while ago. But, the black haired kid, named Akira insisted the other needed tutoring. Working on a creative story their teacher mercifully assigned partners to.

      "This is stupid. Year five is much harder than year four. Can't I go back or something? Isn't that an option?" The blonde known as Ryuji huffed.

       "No. And, it's not stupid...... you are." Akira sat back and grinned, watching the other kid gasp.

      Rolling his eyes, Ryuji picked up a pencil again and pressed it to his paper, looking up at his friend for help, "So. What're we thinkin'? Maybe a story about a spy?" 

       Shrugging Kurusu placed both elbows on the table and swung his legs, "Maybe a love story. Everyone likes love stories."

      "Gross." The blonde recoiled.

       "How about a spy love story." Akira took the notebook, "Like that American movie about James Bond. Except, our spy is cooler."

       Ryuji nodded, "Yeah, he's gonna be amazing. He can go back in time! And his girlfriend was stolen by another time traveler! It's guaranteed a success Kurusu. Everyone loves time travel."

       "Does it have to be a girlfriend?" The other asked.

      Raising a brow, Ryuji looked quizzidly at his friend, "What else where ya thinkin'? A princess?" 

        "A boyfriend." Akira said, quickly looking into his lap to ignore the other's glare.

      "You're kidding right?" Sakamoto was visibly shocked.

        "No." The black haired boy said, mustering enough courage to lock eyes with his pal.

          "Boys can't date other boys." Ryuji crossed his arms.

        Akira was taken back, "Yes they can. It'll be so cool. The whole story is about him trying to find his lover, and bam! It's a boy!"

        Ryuji shook his head, "No. they can't."

       "Yes they can." Akira shot back immediately.

      "Nuh uh." Ryuji was standing by what he thought. 

      Slamming his hands on the table, Kurusu stood up, "Yes they can!! You're just not open minded!"

        Coming to his feet as well, the blonde furrowed his brow, "No. They. Can't! My dad says it's not okay! If I liked you, which I do, does that mean we're boyfriend's?"

        "Your dad's a jerk. And it depends, I like you too. And, my uncle has a husband. So yes, they can." Akira watched his friend.

       Ryuji's face fell, "I don't know why I listened to what he said. But I'm just not comfortable with it. What if I like guys? What does that make me?"

         Akira thought back to what he was taught, "My mom says it's called being gay. And that you can't choose to be it."

        "Well how do I know?" He asked his writing partner.

Puzzlement washing over the other, he'd never thought too deeply about anything like this. Too busy with gymnastics. Too occupied with manga and video games when he wasn't out and about. Besides, to him, fifth graders shouldn't be thinking of stuff like this. It's difficult to understand something you aren't aware of.

Sakamoto, on the other hand, was also torn. Why couldn't you choose to like other guys? What if you liked girls and guys? It's your preferences. And this kid in front of him completely ruined his judgment.

"I know. It's always how you can tell you love someone in manga." Akira moved around the table.

"Confess?" Ryuji asked quizzidly.

Shaking his head, the black haired boy reached over to the other. Gripping the collar of his shirt. And smashing their faces together. Lips coming together. Ryuji opened his eyes. Staring at closed ones.

He'd immediately noticed that Akira never let go of his shirt. And that the kid was exceptionally warm. And that he wanted to pull away and sprint home. But couldn't move his legs, mind clouded with numbness.

What felt like eternity. Was only five seconds. To which Akira pulled away first. Wiping off his mouth and standing back. Watching Ryuji's gaped open mouth search for words.

Plopping down on the picnic table, Ryuji looked up, "Dude. What the hell."

"Well," Akira paused, sly grin evident, "What's the outcome? Was I a good kisser?" 

Glancing at the boy, and then to the cement below his feet, the blonde sighed, "Boys can like boys.... I guess."


End file.
